Should've Made That First Mistake
by bubblelicious749
Summary: Shawn is left speechless when he finds out that Juliet has been hiding the fact that she has a boyfriend. He has to decide to ruin their relationship, or be a good friend. Shules of course! Rated T just incase!
1. Chapter 1: What Boredom Can Cause

Shawn was BORED

Shawn was BORED. He hadn't been this bored and lonely in a while. Gus was doing his route (finally) and wouldn't be back for hours. Chief Vick had no cases for him ("for the 9th time, no cases! And I wont give you any for a while if you call me again!"). Lassie was busy with paperwork, and was having relationship problems, so Shawn didn't feel that it would be wise to bug him.

There was one final person Shawn would love to talk to or hang out with, Juliet O'Hara, and she was nowhere to be found.

It had been a week since he'd seen the beautiful blonde, the woman he had been flirting with for years now, and who still wouldn't go out with him. It was right after he had wrapped up the Lione case, and she has congratulated him on a job well done. He was about to ask her if she wanted to come by the Psych office and have some jerk chicken with him and Gus, when she was already walking away and chatting away on her cell phone.

Shawn was dying to talk to her. He had texted her at least ten times, and she didn't respond to any of them. He called her three times, all to voice mail and she never called back. Shawn had even gone to the SBPD every other day, and she still wasn't there.

_All right…I'm going to see if Lassie knows where she is… I can't take it anymore!_ Shawn thought. He set down Gus's Rubix cube that he was aimlessly twisting in his hand a moment before. Shawn grabbed his motorcycle helmet and hopped on his bike, praying that Lassiter knew what was going on.

Shawn made it to the SBPD in less than fifteen minuets. He kept an eye out for the green VW bug Jules drove, but there was no sign of it. He hoped that she just parked in the back or something.

Walking into the SBPD was usually like walking into a sea of noise, but with the lack of cases lately, it was eerily quite. Shawn didn't like the near silence one bit and thought of starting a scene. Then he saw that his favorite detective wasn't at her desk, and all the eagerness to change the mood dropped along with his hope.

Shawn looked around and noticed a buddy of his, Buzz McNab, making coffee, and figured that he might have some idea where Jules was.

"Hey Buzz! Sup man?" Shawn said. Buzz was a little surprised, but turned around and high-fived his favorite coworker.

"Shawn! Sorry to disappoint you, but still no cases man." McNab told him, after seeing Shawn come in all week and leaving in complete disappointment,

"Oh, no, I already know, talked to the chief this morning. I came here to see if Detective O'Hara was here. I haven't seen her all week." Shawn said, still keeping an eye out for his blonde beauty. Buzz froze up a little, obviously hiding something.

"Uhh… No, I haven't talked to her, I think she might be on a stake out. I- I'll talk to you later dude." Buzz said nervously and hurried off, leaving his coffee behind. Shawn knew something was up, and wasn't happy that people were hiding things from him. That is one of those things that drive him crazy, so now he _had_ to find out what was going on with Jules.

Shawn figured Lassie had to know where his partner was, so he walked quietly to Lassiter's desk. Lassiter was so consumed in his paperwork that he didn't even notice Spencer walk up and sit in the chair next to the desk, until he said something.

"Hey Lassie." Shawn said dully, unlike his usually over enthusiastic way of greeting Lassie. Lassiter jumped a little in surprise, and then looked over at his annoying coworker.

"Spencer." He groaned, then noticed that something was obviously wrong with Shawn. "What's your problem? Usually you are way more annoying." Lassiter said, surveying Shawn, and then it came to him. He sighed, and then said, "She's not here."

Shawn looked surprised that Lassiter knew what he was going to ask. Lassiter was usually clueless about most things Shawn related.

"What? Are you psychic now too?" Shawn asked, irritated. He got up to leave and find a new way to occupy himself when Lassiter spoke up.

"Spencer! Wait!" He ordered. Shawn turned around and saw that there was something Lassie wanted to say, but seemed to have a hard time putting together.

"What?" Shawn asked, annoyed now. "Want to finally admit your infatuation with me?" He joked. Lassiter looked annoyed but ignored Spencer's comment. "Dude, spit it out!" Shawn begged.

"Well, Spencer…. um, Shawn…. I'm not supposed to tell you…. but…O'Hara has a boyfriend" Lassiter said. Shawn stared at him, speechless.

--

A/N: Hi! This is my first psych fic. Please review! I hope you like the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Good Advice?

Shawn was shocked

Shawn was shocked. On the outside, he "stared off into space", but on the inside, he was arguing with himself. Why hadn't Jules just told him?

_Cause you'd freak hearing it a few days ago. You needed to wonder where she could be, and then be answered. You needed time away from her._

_Still, she could've told me herself! She didn't need to hide it!_

_You would've hunted her boyfriend down or something if she had told you personally. You would've told her she was making a mistake. You would've made her feel guilty._

_No! She's one of my best friends. It's not like we're dating._

_You wish you were._

_Nuh- uh! As long as she's happy, I'm happy._

_Yeah, keep telling your self that. Jealous much?_

_SHUT UP!_

"Spencer?" Lassie said after a minuet of complete silence. "Don't tell her I said anything." Lassiter didn't want to feel the wrath of Juliet. A shiver went down his spine just imagining it.

Lassiter's words brought Shawn out of his trance. He just nodded at his coworker, and turned around, about to walk away, when Lassie stopped him a second time.

"Shawn. She's on a stake out right now, so if you _do_ want to harass her, wait a few hours, but I suggest that you just let it go. She's _really_ happy. I haven't seen her like this in a while, maybe ever. Don't do anything stupid." Carlton advised. Shawn was surprised that Lassie cared for his partner more than he would've ever guessed. He nodded again, knowing that Lassie was right.

Shawn decided to go back to the Psych office since he had nothing to do. As he walked by the chief's office, she noticed him and was immediately worried he was going to bother her about another case.

"Spencer! My office! Now!" Chief Vick yelled. Shawn groaned, he just wanted to get away from here, but he obliged. She closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of her desk. He slumped into the nearest chair.

"I thought I told you I didn't have any cases! Were you just going to hang around until I got one?" She asked, completely irritated with the so-called psychic.

"I was just bored chief… I came to see if Juliet was here, but apparently she's on a stake out" Shawn said in a monotone and completely depressed voice. _More like she's on a MAKE OUT!_ The chief was shocked by Shawn's complete emptiness, and then it dawned on her. She didn't have time to deal with this…well, she did, but she just wasn't prepared.

"So who told you? McNab? Lassiter?" She asked. She noticed Shawn look away at Lassiter's name. She sighed. "Lassiter? Really? Well, that's a shocker." Shawn smiled a little, but then remembered what Lassie had told him, and gazed out the office window.

Karen usually had things under control, but when it came to relationship problems between her coworkers, she was completely lost. This is why she hated office romance. Even though she had always imagined Spencer and O'Hara together. It was them _not_ together that bothered her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed Shawn asking her if he could leave, and didn't realize it until she noticed him staring at her.

"What Shawn?" She asked.

"Can I go now? I promise I wont bother her about it. I just need some time alone." He begged. He was so tired now. He was shocked that one sentence could put so much on him. Fighting between being a good friend and keeping Jules to himself was a tough battle. He knew that being a good friend should be the winner, but it just happened so fast. He just wanted to get out of the damn police department!

"You can go." Karen said, interrupting Shawn's internal war. He stood up, gave a little nod to the chief, and walked out.

He was almost to the door when the one person he was dreading to see, burst through the doors he was about to walk out of. The blonde gasped when she saw Shawn, and they stared at each other. Both of them were at a loss for words.

For the second time in about an hour, Shawn was speechless.

--

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it so far. I have most of the story planned, but I'm just trying to figure out how to end it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes?

Shawn and Juliet stared at each other in complete silence for what felt like an hour. Juliet noticed something in Shawn's eyes, and began to panic.

_He knows. _She thought. _Someone told him, and he's upset. God, I really hope he doesn't freak out on me. Who ever told him is DEAD!_

Shawn had dozens of thoughts flowing through his mind. He studied Jules, she seemed nervous to see him. He looked into her eyes and noticed a small fraction of the hurt he was feeling, reflected back at him. He didn't know why, but this seemed to calm him. It seemed to confirm that Jules had some of the feelings he felt for her, but at the moment it was hidden behind the feelings she felt for her boyfriend. Still, he noticed, it was there, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Hi." They both said at the same time, both feeling completely awkward. Shawn rubbed his neck nervously and Juliet played with the handle of her purse anxiously. Finally she decided to speak up.

"So, what are you doing here, Shawn? I thought there were no cases." She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I just came by to see if you were here. I was really bored. Lassie-face told me you were on a stake-out." Shawn replied. Jules sighed.

"Ugh. It was the worst stake-out EVER!" She said. Shawn noticed a new kind of emotion flow across her face, this time embarrassment. "I lost the suspect's trail at least five times! I think he noticed me too! This was probably the worst stake-out in the history of the SBPD!" She said, frustrated. The junior detective began to walk over to her desk, and Shawn followed her.

"Oh, come one Jules, I'm sure Lassie's had stake-outs that ended up _way_ worse." He suggested, hoping to cheer her up. She just sighed and flopped into her chair. Jules looked up at her friend. He smiled at her, doing his best to make her return the smile. She couldn't help but return it, she loved Shawn's smile. It always brightened her day. Juliet had really missed it this week; while she was trying to somewhat avoid him without being too obvious. She looked back at his eyes, and still saw that the hurt was still there, and sighed.

"Ok, who told you?" She asked, not wanting to beat around the bush much longer. Shawn frowned, not liking the complete change of mood that occurred with one sentence.

"Lassiter did. Don't be mad at him, though! He looked like he really didn't want to tell me, but I think it just kinda slipped." Shawn admitted. He was a little worried about what Jules had planned for her partner, but then saw the shock on her face.

"Lassie? REALLY? I mean, Gus would've made sense, even McNab… but LASSIE? Wow." She was completely shocked that Carlton would've told Shawn anything. Shawn must have tricked him or something. It was like the world turned upside down. The psychic detective interrupted her thoughts.

"Wait, Gus knew? Why didn't he tell me? I thought we were best friends. What did you threaten to do to him?" Shawn asked, staring at Jules with amazement. Gus never kept anything from him. Ever.

"I didn't threaten him." She said. He looked at her, still a little shocked. "Honest!" He chuckled, but he cut off quick. Shawn needed to ask the junior detective something. He couldn't wait any longer. It was driving him crazy.

"Jules, why did you hide it from me?" He asked. Juliet frowned, looking completely sorry.

"I-I didn't know how you were going to react. I wasn't even sure how things were going in my relationship, and I wanted to give it a little time before you freaked out on me or something." She admitted. _You also didn't want Shawn's sadness to cause you to break up with a perfectly good man, who really liked you._ She thought. Another part of her mind was screaming _SHUT UP!_

Shawn noticed how sorry his blonde beauty looked. He sighed, knowing that keeping a grudge against her would make things worse. Plus, he knew she was probably right. She usually was.

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly, afraid of the answer. He stared at her.

"No, I'm not mad" He replied. _I'M FURIOUS! _ Part of him thought, until he saw Juliet's face light up with relief and happiness. All she wanted was Shawn's approval, and she seemed to be getting a little of it.

"Thank god." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"You like him a lot?"

"Yeah."

"And he treats you well?"

"Yep."

"He's not pushing anything on you?"

"Nope."

"You really like him?"

"Yes, Shawn"

Shawn was glad she was happy, he really was. Somewhere deep down he was screaming, telling Jules she was making a mistake, but the screams never came out of him, no matter how hard they tried. She looked ecstatic that Shawn was approving more and more.

"Well, I'd better get back to the office. Go yell at Gus for being a bad friend and what not." He said. Jules laughed.

"Bye Shawn, and don't hurt the poor guy." She begged.

"I won't. Promise." He said, raising his right hand, as if pledging not to. He turned to leave, but then remembered one last thing. Shawn turned around, making complete eye contact with Juliet, his right hand still raised.

"Jules, I swear to you, if he hurts you in any way, any way at all…if he breaks your heart, I _will_ break his face. You can guarantee it." He told her, completely serious. She looked a little worried at first but then smiled. He put his hand down.

"Thanks Shawn" Juliet said. "I'll hold you to it, but don't worry about it."

"Don't worry Jules, I'll be a non-stop worry-fest for at least a week." He said, smirking a little. Juliet giggled. Shawn turned around and left, waiving his crush good-bye.

"Bye Shawn!" She called after him and sighed. She relaxed into her chair. _That went way better than I thought it would. _She thought. Deep down she heard the other voice, telling her she was making a mistake. Juliet O'Hara chose to ignore that voice, the same voice that had told her to kiss Shawn, the voice that told her to make that original "mistake" during, what she had dubbed, the "close-talking" incident. Juliet O'Hara didn't want to ignore that voice, but did anyway.

--

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short! I'm trying to compare it with how it looks on Word. Chapter 4 will be longer, hopefully. Thank you so much for the reviews so far, and please continue to reveiw. I'm already having withdrawls since there is no psych this week. Stupid U.S. Open. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Shawn hopped onto his bike and headed back to the Psych office. His thoughts were racing. Juliet was so happy, and he wanted her to be. He thought about how her eyes seemed to light up when she mentioned her boyfriend. Shawn was jealous, plain and simple. But he had been jealous before, and it had never been this strong or powerful.

He was also extremely annoyed with Gus. Why hadn't his best friend said anything? It was driving Shawn crazy. He sat at a red light, wondering what he would have to do to get back at Gus. He thought through plans the whole ride to the office, but they disappeared as soon as he saw Gus.

"Shawn! Where did you go? I finish my route early, thinking we could pick up some jerk chicken for lunch, and you're not even here! Plus, I tried calling you like five times." Gus said from behind his desk when he saw his friend walk in. Shawn plopped down on the couch and sighed. He stared at the ceiling, wanting to just take a nap. _Maybe I'm already asleep, and this is just one really obnoxious dream. _Shawn thought.

"I was at the SBPD." He replied. He continued to stare at nothing. Gus looked at him, quite confused. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"So you found out about Juliet and Todd?" Gus asked, pulling his chair over to where Shawn was. Shawn looked puzzled.

"Todd?" He asked

"It's her boyfriend's name." Gus said. Shawn scowled.

"Dude! What the hell? Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Shawn whined.

"Cause I didn't know how you would take it." He replied.

"What do you mean? It's Jules."

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on." Gus said, frustrated with Shawn now. "You think I haven't noticed the crush you've had on her for about a year now."

"I don't have a crush on Jules, she's a really good friend…"

"….that you want to make out with every time you see her."

"Not true!"

"Yeah it is!"

"So what if it is?" Shawn said guiltily. Gus sighed.

"Shawn, if you weren't so obvious about it, then people wouldn't have been afraid to tell you."

"But I haven't done anything! I've been faking to everyone that it's all good, man!" Shawn yelled.

"Well, I don't think you've been doing a good job of it…" Gus muttered.

"Shut up!" Shawn yelled, and stood up. He walked over to the fridge to grab a pineapple juice box, took one look at it, and realized he really didn't want it. He put it back and sat down behind his desk, putting his head in his hands.

"Wow." Gus said. "You just denied pineapple. You're really torn up about this aren't you?" he asked. Shawn grunted and sighed from behind his hands.

Nobody spoke. Gus didn't know what to say. He had never seen Shawn like this. He knew that his friend had a thing for a certain blonde detective, but he didn't realize how much Shawn liked her. Gus had seen Shawn flirt with other girls for a while, but he hadn't noticed how much Shawn liked Juliet until he turned down his high school crush, Abigail, at the high school reunion.

Gus had been watching Shawn, ready to save him if he did something stupid. He watched Shawn talking to her, much too serious for him. Gus saw Abigail kiss his best friend.

He was relieved; Shawn needed this. Gus scanned the gym, a bit too late to give his buddy some privacy, and noticed Juliet. She had seen them kiss, and looked really upset. She immediately acted like she saw nothing, and began to look around, everywhere that wasn't where Shawn was.

Gus then looked back over at Shawn, who was talking to Abigail, but there was something between them that didn't seem right. She had said something, and he had responded, but it seemed like there was something wrong. Shawn had stopped looking at Abigail, and his eyes moved to Juliet, who was dancing to herself, still pretending like she hadn't seen anything. Abigail spoke up and pulled Shawn out of a trance, and they continued their conversation for about a minuet longer. She finally walked away, and he stood there, staring at Juliet, completely lost in his own thoughts.

Shawn had gone back to normal after that moment, but he began to put a little more effort in his pursuit of Juliet. She seemed to enjoy his presence, and Gus sat back, letting the two flirt. It wasn't until at least two weeks had passed that Gus had noticed the junior detective acting differently. And almost days later, she called Gus:

--

_"Hello, Burton Guster." Gus spoke into his phone as he waited for Shawn to get their smoothies. Shawn had been in there for ten minuets already, and Gus was really, really thirsty._

"_Hi Gus, It's Juliet." She said, rather quickly, almost as if she was nervous._

"_Juliet! What's going on? Do you have a case for us?" He asked, actually looking forward to some action. _

"_Oh, no. Sorry Gus, that's not why I called." Jules said, but there was a bit of hesitation in her voice._

"_Well, why did you call?" He asked. He heard her take a deep breath, then pause._

"_Wait. Is Shawn with you?" She asked. Gus looked through the window of the smoothie place, and saw Shawn still in line, flirting with a girl, and at the same time looking rather impatient._

"_No, he's not. Why?" Gus asked. He was very suspicious. What could Juliet possibly be keeping from Shawn, but trusting Gus enough to tell?_

"_Well, I was just asked out by this Todd guy, and I told him I'd think about it, and I have. I've been thinking about it non-stop for days now, and think I'm going to say yes." She said in almost one breath. Juliet was quiet, waiting for Gus to respond. Gus didn't know what to say. He knew that Shawn wouldn't take it well, and he didn't like the fact that Juliet was thinking about saying yes, but he had to be the good guy._

"_That's great! But, not that I don't want to know or anything, why are you telling me?" Gus asked. He was kind of confused. He had always considered Juliet a good friend, but not this close. He heard her sigh on the other line._

"_Look. I know were not the best of friends, but I had no one to turn to! Lassiter isn't someone I will ever want to talk to about relationships. I have no other friends here except you and Shawn. And when it comes to Shawn…" She paused, trying to figure out how to say what she was trying to say. "I just don't know how he'll react and I'm not completely ready to tell him. So you were my only choice." Juliet said. Gus heard how upset she was, and he could tell that this was really important to her._

"_It's ok Juliet. I promise I won't say anything to anyone. Besides, I think it's a good idea. I hope you two have a lot of fun." He said. Gus could almost feel Juliet's happiness through the phone._

"_Really? Thanks Gus! You don't know how much this means to me!" She exclaimed. Gus laughed, and looked back at the smoothie shop. Shawn was now paying for the smoothies, and Gus figured he only had a few seconds._

"_No problem, but it's going to be kind of hard keeping this from a psychic." Gus said. Even though Shawn wasn't psychic, Gus knew that it would be hard to keep such a big secret from his best friend._

"_Yeah, I know. Just try to as long as you can, please?" She begged._

"_Of course I will. Uh, Shawn's coming, I gotta go!"_

"_Oh, right! Bye Gus! Thanks again!"_

"_Yeah, Bye Juliet"_

--

A sudden banging pulled Gus away from his memories. He looked over and Shawn was banging his head on his desk, but not too hard. Gus sighed. If only he had told Juliet that he thought it was a bad idea. Shawn continued to bang his head, and Gus was really starting to get hungry. He grabbed his keys, and pulled at his best friend. Shawn looked at him, confused.

"I'm hungry, and maybe this place will cheer you up or something." Gus said, and they left the office.

--

**Hey, sorry it took a while, but school's been crazy. I'm really trying to keep the character from being OOC, so I apologize for the previous goofs and future ones as well. Please review! Please and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Food! Or a lack of

Gus decided that Shawn needed some kind of pick-me-up, and because he was starving, he decided that Red Robin would be the perfect place. Shawn didn't complain. He didn't even ask where they were going, but got in the car anyways.

The silence was killing Gus. He flipped through several radio stations, and stopped when he heard "Shout". Gus looked at Shawn, waiting for him to break out into the verse, but Shawn just stared out the window, looking like he was dying on the inside. Gus sang along anyways, cause he loved that song, and kept on driving to Red Robin.

Shawn wanted to beg Gus to turn the song off, because it brought back memories of Juliet. He remembered watching her dance to it while she was teaching them. He loved how she got so passionate when it came to the most unlikely things. He wished she had been the one competing in _American Duos_ because she would have won, even as a solo.

He began to think back and try to figure out when he realized that he didn't just want to date her because she was an attractive woman who he worked with. Shawn narrowed it down to the speed-dating case. He had enjoyed their mini-date, even though they didn't get very far at all. And he hadn't really faked his answers, like he had told her; he just didn't want to create any awkward-ness between them.

And lately the awkward-ness had begun to grow. Shawn tried to deny it, but it was there. There seemed to be some sort of tension between them, and the "close-talking" incident/disaster (as he called it) had seemed to make things worse. He just wanted to finally kiss her, and he kind of had kissed her. But he decided that she wasn't interested, no matter how many times he told himself that the sound he heard as he left the SBPD was Juliet, reassembling her gun. Shawn had clung on to the bit of hope, praying that she was confused about her feelings, but was still considering a relationship between them. He should have known that she was probably frustrated with him for tricking her.

Shawn sighed, and Gus realized what Shawn was thinking, and he quickly changed it. They pulled into Red Robin several minuets later. Gus got out of the car first, and Shawn followed, making it quite obvious that he didn't want to be there. Gus ignored his best friend, and followed the hostess to their booth.

Gus ordered a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake. Shawn just ordered a strawberry shake.

"Aren't you hungry?" Gus asked. Shawn shook his head and slumped down in the booth. "Whatever, but you're not getting any of my fries." Gus said, and began to flip through the desert menu out of boredom.

Then Shawn heard it. Someone was laughing four booths behind Gus. It was like some Greek God had fallen into that booth, and his laugh filled the restaurant. Almost every woman (and some of the guys who were closer to him) stared at the mysterious man. Shawn observed the man like usual, but with absolutely no enthusiasm. He had a clear view of the man's face, which seemed to be carved by a famous sculptor that Gus could probably name if Shawn had asked. The man's hair was jet black and his eyes were a bright blue, which stood out more than anything.

And then he heard the second voice. It was the person the god-like man was dining with, and Shawn knew that laugh in an instant. Of course, it was his blonde-beauty that was sitting at the same booth as the god-man. Of course, Jules goes out with him at the one place Gus had decided to go to.

The waitress pulled Shawn back into reality as she set down Shawn's shake and Gus's meal. She left, and he realized that they needed to leave, now.

"Gus, we gotta go!" Shawn said. He took a huge gulp of shake and began to get out of the booth.

"Dude, our food just got here!" Gus argued, while trying to eat his fried. "What's your problem?"

"Jules is here!" Shawn whispered. Gus sighed.

"Hell no, Shawn. I'm starving, so we are going to stay here until I finish my food, _and_ we pay for it." Gus stated, seeing the look in his buddy's eyes and Shawn groaned.

"She's gonna think I followed her to stalk her and her boyfriend. And then she's never gonna trust me again, so when he breaks her heart, she'll go to some other guy for a shoulder to cry on, and she'll never talk to me! Dude, I don't think I could handle it!" Shawn ranted, all in a whisper. Gus stared at his best friend.

"Shawn, you're overreacting, and I'm not leaving." Gus said, and began to eat his food a lot slower. Shawn groaned and considered his options.

If he hid in the bathroom, he might run into Todd, which could be dangerous, since Shawn might not have been able to keep from punching him or something for being so…godly. Also, Juliet would've seen Gus, and then figured Shawn was hiding and spying somewhere.

He could try to take Gus's keys, but it might start a scene, and that was what Shawn was trying to avoid.

Shawn decided that there was no way out of this if Gus wasn't willing to cooperate. So he sat there, tapping his fingers and looking from his watch, to Gus's food, to the booth Todd and Jules were sitting at. Gus just rolled his eyes and kept eating.

Shawn watched as the waitress that was serving Jules's table handed them a bill, which seemed to be already paid for. He groaned again. There was no turning back now. Juliet was going to kill him, or never talk to him again. Both would result in the death of Shawn, and he wasn't ready to die yet.

Todd got up from the booth, and helped Juliet put on the jacket she had brought, like the true gentleman he was. Juliet was all smiles as they began to leave, until she saw Shawn.

"Shawn? Gus? What are you two doing here?" She asked them, she looked worried, but a little angry, guessing why Shawn was there.

"Hey Juliet!" Gus said, realizing his friend was in huge trouble. "I didn't know you were here! And this must be Todd?" Gus asked, trying to be polite, but she wasn't buying it.

"Oh right, Todd, this is Shawn and Gus, they work with the SBPD. Shawn is a psychic detective. Guys, this is Todd. He's a chiropractor." Juliet said, trying to keep things polite and trying to keep her boyfriend oblivious to the annoyance that was flowing through her.

"Wait, is this the Shawn you talk about all the time?" Todd asked, shaking the hands of the other men. Juliet blushed just enough for Shawn and his hyperactive observational skills to see. "If I wasn't dating this lovely lady, I'd be pretty jealous of you." Shawn smirked, but quickly hid it to save himself from getting in even more trouble with Jules.

"Shawn, can I talk to you in private for a minuet?" She asked, while Shawn tried to determine what she was feeling. He couldn't tell if she was angry, annoyed, or confused. He sighed, and they walked over to a deserted area of the restaurant.

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me ever again, I understand, cause I know, it totally looks like I was following you, but it was all Gus's idea to come here, I just wanted to stay at the office and sleep, but it makes sense if you don't believe me, cause I sure wouldn't if I were you but---" Juliet cut him off and sighed.

"Shawn, I saw you come in earlier, and you didn't look like you were looking for me, so I believe you." She said. Shawn's jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank God." He whispered. Jules laughed. It was silent for a moment. Then Juliet spoke up.

"I should go." She said. Shawn nodded, and she began to walk away.

"Wait." Shawn said, stopping Juliet in her path. "I just want you to know that I approve. He looks good for you, and he really seems to make you happy. I don't know if my opinion still matters to you, but I just want you to know." He lied. Shawn hated lying to Jules, but he knew he had to do it in order to keep the trust he so desperately held on to. Juliet was so happy and she smiled so vibrantly that it made Shawn smirk a little.

"Oh, it means so much to me!" She exclaimed and hugged him. "Thank you so much Shawn." He shrugged.

"You should go, I sense Todd isn't happy we are still talking." Shawn said. Jules nodded and began to walk back over to her boyfriend. Shawn followed shortly after, and the couple departed, waving good-bye.

"So I'm assuming she doesn't hate you?" Gus asked, a smirk upon his face. Shawn explained what happened while Gus paid the bill. They left soon after, but before they got to the car, Gus stopped Shawn in his tracks.

"What?" Shawn asked. Gus smiled.

"I don't care how heartbroken you are. You now owe me $10." He said, and continued to the car. They argued the whole way home, just like old times.

----

**A/N: hey yall! thanks for reading, and sorry about the delay. School sucks! I still feel like my chapters are short...**

**Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. **

**I'll try to update some more over the Christmas season.**


End file.
